


Heat of the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala Sex, Its Tuesday, NSFW, heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Dean and reader smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tuesday (the day I posted and wrote this) so yeah... the title is more than relevant.

With a heavy sigh, you collapse into the uncomfortable couch in the crappie motel room, it had been a long day and you just want five minutes of silence. Not two seconds went by and your phone rang.

You growled, “What?"

“Whoa. What wrong with you grumpy?” Dean's voice came through the speaker.

“Dean?” You sit up.

“The one and only,” you could see him smirking on the other side. “Hey. Where are?”

“Some town in some state. Why?” you ask.

“Well, Sammy and I were going to take down this ghost, but someone in tight skinny jeans and a plaid shirt beat us to it. Look out the window.”

You get up and look out the window. The black 67 Impala was parked in front of your hotel room and Dean was leaning on the hood. You hang up and walk outside. “Look what the cat dragged in,” you smirk leaning against the door with your arms crossed.

Dean sent you his award winning smile. He walked towards you, leaning his head down as your arms uncross and slide up his chest and over his shoulders. “I've missed you.” His voice was low as his hands traveled to your hips. You quickly close the door and push him off you as you run to the passenger seat. Dean hops in and turns the engine on.

He drives to a field surrounded by trees. The two of you stated kissing in the car, but it quickly turned into who could strip the other the fastest. Dean got out and threw a blanket over the hood of the Impala before picking you up and laying you down on the hood. He bent down and kissed up your thighs.

“How many girls have you fucked on the hood?" You moan.

He smirks, “Your the first and only girl I'll fuck on the hood.” He kisses just below your navel.

You smirk, sitting up and pulling him in for a kiss. His hand grabs your breast making you moan as he pinches your nipple before he thrusts his tongue in your mouth.

He kisses down your body as you lay back down and his tongue opens your wet folds. Carefully he thrusts a finger into you, you moan as he sucks on your colitis.

Grabbing his shoulders, you pull him up, “I need you, Dean. Now.” You nibble at his neck. “I missed you so much. Missed waking up with you next to me. Missed your smile. Missed your cooking. Missed your big cock in me. Dean please.” You used to hunt with the Winchesters, before shit went down. Now you only see Dean every now and again.

Dean chuckles, climbing up on top of you and positioning himself at your entrance. He started at a slow pace, then picked up his thrusts. It didn't take long until you were both thrown into oblivion… The stars above began to swirl and all you saw was Dean and his smile. He bent over and kissed you.

He was laying next to you looking at the stars when he said, “You want to try again?”

You looked over at him, “Round two?”

He smirked. “Yes and no…” He sighed. “Never mind.”

“No. Talk to me.” You grab his chin making him face you.

“Do you want to try hunting together again? Try the relationship thing again?” You pulled him into a kiss. It didn't work last time. Dean was always too protective of you, and you were never open about how you felt.

You can learn from your mistakes. “I love you, Dean Winchester. I think we should definitely give us another shot.” He smiled and pulled you on top of him.

Grinding into his already half hard erection as he thruster his tongue into your mouth. Carefully, you slide Dean inside you and moved your hips. He moaned, holding onto your waist. He pulled you up a little as you griped his shoulders so he could thrust into you making you cry out in pleasure.

After a couple more thrusts you were moaning his name as you came. He came not long after you. Your face was buried in his shoulder when he finally said something you never thought he could say. “I love you, too, Y/n.” His hand rubbed circles in your back and he carried you to the car after wrapping a blanket around your nude figure. He got dressed and drove you back to the motel where he carried you into your room and laid you under the covers. He fell asleep with you in his arms, not before saying it again. “I love you.”


End file.
